


The Hunter Submits

by UXRaven



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UXRaven/pseuds/UXRaven
Summary: Sabretooth is used to being the one in control, but ends up stumbling across someone with other ideas.





	The Hunter Submits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassy/gifts).



> This was written in the space of a day. The fastest I've done in a long time.
> 
> I possibly may come up with a sequel.

You sit there on a chair waiting. Waiting for the moment that the tall and powerful looking feral would wake. The night had started innocent enough when you were approached at a bar by the male and lured into the back alley afterwards. He had thought that you were an easy target. More fool him.

It had been too easy for you to gain the upper hand. Your innocent and frail appearance had hidden something darker. He didn't know that he was the real target until it was much too late.

The surprise in his amber eyes as you caught him by the throat with super strength was something you couldn't forget. Even with his healing you had endured enough strength to crush his windpipe in order to render him unconscious. Then had taken him away to a secure location. Securing him with heavy chains, attached close to the ground, so he wouldn't have any leverage to free himself.

A smirk flickers over your lips as he starts to come round. A growl coming from deep within him. “The animal wakens.” You remark in order to gain his attention.

Sabretooth snaps his eyes open and glares over at where you're sat. Baring his long fangs at you. “Who the hell are you?” He growls lowly.

“Who I am doesn't matter.” You answer simply, pushing yourself up onto your feet. Moving to the side of the room, opening a bag and pulling out a large syringe from a compartment. You then go over to the secured feral and crouch by him. Shifting the sleeve of his shirt up his arm you easily find a vein and push the needle in, taking a generous sample of blood.

Sabretooth jerks slightly, though the chains keep him in place. The more he squirms the tighter they seem to be. A stronger metal than normal, more than enough to subdue those with heightened strength. “The fuck…?” He growls once more.

Your gaze moves to meet with his. Seeing the anger there. “Not to worry. Just some sample for someone who is more than willing to pay a substantial fee.” You tell him.

You watch as he lifts his head slightly to look at you properly. “You're a mercenary?” He blinks seemingly taken back.

“Guilty as charged.” You answer as the straighten up in order to put the blood sample in a safe place. 

“Isn't this overkill?” He asks as he takes a moment to look around his surroundings. A metal room with no windows. Just a table with a bag on it, and the chair that you had previously occupied.

“You’re an animal aren't you? Considered one of the most psychotic and dangerous.” You point out as you go back over.

“You could've got that sample in that alley without me even knowing about it.” Sabretooth now tells you. His comment makes you smirk towards him.

“True. But if I did that then I wouldn't have a chance to play around with you.” You tell him as you move to straddle his hips. Watching as he bares his fangs again.

“What makes you think I'd be so damned interested?” He growls at you. He grits his teeth together as you ground your hips down against his.

Smirking still you bring your hands to rest onto his chest, pressing your fingertips onto his solid upper muscles. “You were interested enough when you lured me into that alley.” You tell him, your voice coming out close to a soft purr. 

You lean down to hover your face above his. “Tell me. Just what was it that you wanted to do to me? Just how do you deal with innocent and weak women?” You move a hand up to hold onto his chin. You angle your head slightly to one side. The tip of your tongue poking out for a split second to wet your lips.

Sabretooth growls at you once more and narrows his eyes. He then takes a breath through his nose, before one of his eyebrows raises a little. You know that he has heightened senses and is able to detect certain things.

“So what was it? You were going to attack me wasn't you? Dig those claws into me in all possible ways? Hurt me? Leave me for dead? Rape me?” You hover your face closer to his, your grip increasing on his chin. Your voice becoming mildly husky. “Make me scream?” The question comes out with a slightly shaky breath. 

Unable to hold back you crush your lips against his, making him unable to answer you. With your mouth against his you feel him become still again, even so you can feel his fangs. As a minor tease you flicker the tip of your tongue in order to touch the sharpest point, hard enough to bring about a taste of blood. You hear a rumble in his throat.

You pull back and straighten yourself upright shifting back a little, your gaze on his features. There's a darkness to his eyes, where something has awakened in him from that small taste of your blood. You just simply smirk to him and work your hands down his chest and torso until you come to the buckle on his belt. You set about undoing it, then tug on one side to remove it completely, setting it beside him.

“What do we have down here?” You question out loud. He makes that rumbling sound again as you undo his jeans, pulling down the zipper. The part of him that was hidden away inside virtually springs free. You can't help but chuckle under your breath. “Such a big boy.”

Your fingers nimbly go upon his length. It twitching under your touch. You make some slow caressing motions, your touch barely even there. Chuckling under your breath again as his hips buck up to your touch. Your bring your gaze back to his features while your fingers continue to manipulate him.

“Cat got your tongue?” You taunt him. Seeing him grit his teeth once more. The taunt however gets his attention back to you.

“Release me.” Sabretooth tells you. Him straining against his restraints once more. His arms twitching, as well as his hands. The claws on his fingers extend further, him clearly getting frustrated.

“Why? So you can be in control?” You answer. Your fingers now leave him completely and you stand over him. You smirk from seeing his muscles visibly straining under his shirt, while his hips continue to buck up, essentially humping the air.

“Let me go!” He raises his voice back into growl, something close to a roar. You simply shake your head.

Still standing over him you slip your top over your head, then reaching behind your back you undo the clasp of your bra. Using your other hand to keep it in place you slowly allow the straps to slip away from your shoulders. Watching the clear frustration in his features you finally pull the garment away, leaving the top part of you bare.

Sabretooth growls again as the claws on his hands grip uselessly on the metal flooring. His eyes remaining on you as you now rid yourself of your lower clothing.  

You move to his head, one foot on either side of his head. Giving him a glimpse of what lies between your legs. “Now be a good boy. And if even feel a hint of those fangs I'll punish you.” You tell him. As an explanation for what you mean you start to lower yourself down until you're crouched right above his mouth.

He snarls lowly, but after a moment where he has taken in a deep breath to get the scent of you, you feel the warmth of his tongue as it pokes and probes at the warmth between your legs. The motions made a little easier for him as you lower yourself further. Him rumbling under his breath virtually going through you. As a result you feel a warmth start to grow in the pit of your stomach and start to travel lower down.

You buck your hips slightly and shift your angle so you can reach down in order to take a hold of him in your palm. Your fingers wrap around his length again, and begin to work him slowly but more firmly as a reward for him.

After a short while of the warmth of his tongue repeatedly bumping against the most sensitive part of you, you feel a build up within you. You pause in your manipulation of him as you can't help but react by letting out a cry. You ground your hips down further, hearing him make a more muffled growl.

Gaining control of yourself you release your hold on him and pull yourself away from his mouth. Him catching his own breath back with a gulp of air. “Mmmmm good boy.” You tell him, shifting to turn around to look back down on him.

“Had enough fun?” He bites out, his expression strained. From the looks of him he was dangerously close to his peak. For you however it works out to your favour, giving him a chance to cool off.

“Not yet.” You tell him with a smirk. You move once more in order to straddle his waist. Sitting near to that certain part of him, but not touching. You being that close causes him to groan lowly in a rumble.

“Do you want me to make it better?” You ask him with a smirk. “Take that ache away?” You merely get a snarl in response.

“Well?” You ask in encouragement, shifting your pelvis to just about brush against him. You get a different response this time. Him lifting his hips up towards yours. You however draw your pelvis away. “I don't think so.” You tell him.

Sabretooth bares his fangs again. It seeming less menacing each time that he does it. This time however you bring your hand up and bring it sharply to slap his face, it hitting him harshly on his cheek, the red mark that appears lasts a short while before it fades.

“Now answer me.” You speak again, your voice low to get your point across.

He now regards you and works his jaw. “Fine…” He mutters under his breath. His amber eyes then meet your gaze, his teeth gritted together. “I want it.” He mutters again.

You however slap him again. Harder this time in order to make his head snap to one side. This time the red mark wasn't going to fade so quickly. “Tell me properly.”

He works his jaw again and looks down for a brief moment. You taunt him once more by bringing your hips close to his, letting that warm spot between your legs come into contact with him. Granted this method of teasing is just the same for you. It bringing about another groan from him.

He brings his gaze to you once more. “Make me feel better.” He speaks up in less of a growl.

“What word are you missing?” You ask him as you lift your hips up. One of your hands going between you both and taking hold of him, getting him to an angle in preparation.

Sabretooth grunts at the touch, him twitching slightly, unable to prevent himself from doing so. You hear him gulp in a breath. “Please….” He utters in a strained voice.

Hearing that simple word you chuckle under your breath. You with him nudging at your entrance you slowly begin to slide down onto him. Taking it easy. Your inner walls clamping down while you emit a quiet sigh. He lets out a grunt which turn into a low rumbling groan.

You keep your motions slow and deliberate. Rocking your hips slowly. Not wanting to trigger him too soon. You can feel him moving in time with you, though it's clear from his hips motions that he wants to go harder and faster.

You hold back for as long as you can bare. Your features slowly beginning to flush. You then make a harder motion downwards. His hips react accordingly while he lets out a growl of approval.

You place your hands down to rest on his chest in order to help keep your balance while you gain your momentum. Pushing yourself harder onto him. He growls a little louder with every few passing motions. You feeling his muscles tense up each time he moves.

You now feel your own body start to tense up. A burning growing within your stomach and moving downwards, spreading throughout you. You whimper and drive your hips down harder. You half lean down, your hands scooting up and onto his shoulders, taking a firmer grip onto the restrained muscles. 

Before you even realise it you become more vocal, letting out louder whimpers and quieter cries of pleasure. Being closer to him you can hear the roughness of his breathing. Though the sound of it is virtually concealed by your own breathing speeding up.

As your pleasure hits its peak your body tenses up fully, while you slam your hips down one final time. You let out a loud cry, your eyes partly closed. Dimly you hear a low growl mixed with a snarl as you feel his hips stutter underneath you, him unleashing within your body.

For now you allow yourself to slump down onto the form beneath you. You using the moment to regain your senses. Even he seems to be taking a moment, his breathing coming in huffs.

You push yourself upright and ease yourself up, letting out a soft moan as the full feeling you had disappears. Without a further word spoken you pull yourself full away and start to gather up your clothing in order to redress yourself.

Once done you reach over to one of the points that Sabretooth is secured by, loosening it a little to give him the ability to free himself. Though it will take him a while to be able to do so. You then go to where the bag is and pull out the blood sample you took beforehand. Tossing the vial onto his chest.

He now scowls at you. “What?” He sounds more confused than anything else.

“Why should someone get a sample so easily when there are much more challenging ways to do it.” You remark simply. A smirk spreads over your lips. “Maybe next time will be just as much fun.” You add as you turn to leave the room. As the door opens to a stairway heading upstairs, you making your way out. Only when he finally frees himself and leaves will he find that he’s been in an underground bunker the whole time.


End file.
